A Surprise Visit
by Slide Trombone
Summary: I CANT SUMMARIZE IT WITHOUT SPOILING IT!


A/N: This is going to be a good fanfic. I promise. I hope anyway. I'm not that good. If you want an excellent story, go read anything from Gypsy Silverleaf. She is awesome. If I am ever half as good as her, I will be totally amazed. Anyway: this is supposed to be kind of dark and light at the same time (if that makes any sense) and I really hope its turns out good. Just read it and if you like it, review it. If you don't like it, review it. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Six fourth years were sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room. Emma and Remus were whispering to each other, their fingers intertwined. Peter was bent over a piece of parchment, mumbling to himself. Sirius was dozing off and snapping awake again. Lily and James, however, were not being quiet. They were arguing over who was the better Quidditch player. "Lily, you know I am better! I could beat you any day!" Lily rolled her notoriously green eyes and shook her head. "James, you could not beat me if your life depended on it. You have the easiest position on the whole team! Try being a beater for one day." James looked at her maliciously and gritted his teeth. " I am bet-" "Both of you shut up." James was interrupted by Peter, who appeared rather ruffled. "We don't have to listen to you," Lily retorted. "You are disrupting the whole room. Look around. See what everyone else is doing? They are being quiet. Please do the same. Basically what I am saying is for you not to argue because every time you do, you get louder and louder as things heat up." They just stared. Lily and James? Not argue? Had anyone ever seen that? Surprisingly, this shut them up for a while. The room was dead quiet. "Alright, I can't take the silence any more. Its unnerving," Lily announced after about five minutes. No one moved or said anything. "I am going to bed," she proclaimed, not getting the reaction she wanted. "Me, too," James stood and walked up the stairs.  
  
Lily reached across the table to get some eggs, trying to hurry. "Why don't you wake up earlier? Then you wouldn't have to rush every morning," Remus suggested. Lily shrugged. "I love to sleep." "You're just lazy," James said. "Whatever." It was only eight o'clock and they were already arguing. "Today is going to be a good day," Lily declared. "Why is that?" Sirius asked. "First Quidditch practice." Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed. "What?" Lily asked innocently. "Lily, its not natural for a fourteen year-old girl to be obsessed with Quidditch," Sirius explained. "But its fun!" she exclaimed. "Its not that fun. Josh is a slave driver," James added. "That's part of the fun! I love pushing myself." "You're crazy."  
  
"Team, its our time. Gryffindor is going to forge ahead and take the cup. This team isn't very experienced and, no offense, but we need practice. I mean, there are only three people, myself included, who have played for more than a year. Our new chasers and beater need to be trained up. Lily, James, I am leaving that to you two," Josh stopped talking and looked every one of them in the eye. Lily clutched at her broom and looked anxious. "Alright, let's go."  
  
The scarlet clad figures walked onto the pitch, refreshed and ready. They mounted their brooms and took off in different directions. "Okay, Nathan," Lily began," Being a beater is not easy. If you miss a stray bludger, one of your teammates is most likely out. I've only played for a year but I love it. I am notorious for my passion of this great sport. I'm the only girl beater in this school so I am kind of feared. People don't know what to expect." Nathan looked uncertain as to whether or not he was ready to go. Lily smiled and grabbed his shoulder. "Are you ready to play with the team?" she asked seriously, though feeling very light hearted. He nodded nervously. "Don't be scared. It's ok. No one is going to expect much out of you at first. Oh, I forgot to ask. You do know all the rules and everything, right?" Again he nodded. "I'm a pureblood. Of course I know." Lily felt a little uneasy at his tone. She didn't know if he knew that she was a muggle-born, but if he didn't, he certainly gave the impression he did. He may have been a second year but for a moment, Lily felt much younger than him. She shook it off and directed her attention to Josh. "Hey, Josh! Release the bludgers!" He gave her the okay and unsnapped the latch holding them in the crate. The two metal balls sped off in opposite directions. "Alright, here we go," she went after the nearest bludger, whacking it away from James. He grinned, thanking her with his eyes. She winked at him, making him blush slightly. He turned back to his new recruits, just a little shaky.  
  
A.N.-I know, I know...boring right now but I have most of it written out and the rating will go up for um...certain things...just wait and review or you will never get any more... 


End file.
